


Big man with a suit

by Catharina2003



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Civil War Team Iron Man, Not Cap Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric, What is Tony without the armor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: Steve asks Tony what he is without his suit.‘Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.’When nobody understand the point he is making, he elaborates.





	Big man with a suit

**Author's Note:**

> This is so not team Cap.  
> I felt like nobody in the helicarrier even bothered to think about Tony's reply, so I made him explain it.
> 
> I enabled comment moderation due to the influx of team cap fans who feel the need to ignore the multiple 'Not team cap' warnings and still read this and then feel the need to spam in the comments.  
> (Hint, those comments are Endgame spoilers.)  
> Because of that reason, I also disabled anonymous commenting, sorry for the inconvenience for the people that actually like this fic.

'Big man with a suit, take that away and what are you?' Steve snarled.

Tony suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

‘Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.’ He stated. He looked around, no one seemed to understand the point he was making. 

‘Playboy is what the papers say about me. It’s what had made up all of your minds, even those who are deployed for character assessment can’t look past it. It’s a title I got in my younger years, as the same year I was old enough to drink had been the year my parents died. It didn’t do any harm, but it causes people to see me in a bad light.’

Tony saw Natasha wince slightly, he only noticed it because he’d made certain that he could read her. He’d actually studied her facial expressions to see how he could see through her lies. Tony didn’t like to be lied to.

Steve didn’t seem impressed, certain that whatever footage he’d seen was one hundred per cent correct.

Tony continued. ‘Billionaire, as I took the weapons company my father had made and I turned it into an international enterprise. I built it up from something small and managed to make it something big in the 19 years that I was a  CEO. Then I became Iron Man to track down all the weapons that had been sold illegally by someone in my company, so no innocents could be hurt, and running a company became too much, so I handed it over to someone who was best in it, so I could focus on just developing, something in which I happen to be the best.’

Still, it seemed like nobody cared. ‘Philanthropist, as I spent a big part of my money on charities. Not because I spent some money on them, but because I help the foundations by giving speeches, by holding fundraisers, by putting time and care into the people that need help. What is anyone here doing to help the world aside from what they are being paid for?’

Tony looked around. Steve wanted to object. ‘I saved the world and endangered my life!’

‘You saved a small part of Manhattan, the world is a big overstatement. There were tons of military men in the war. My father included. Are you really that arrogant to claim you did that all on your own?’ Tony asked, unbelieving. ‘I’m not even going to point out that you had been given tons of options to help, but eventually got into the military despite having been rejected five times. If you had been let unto the field you would’ve endangered your teammate's lives. Then you decided to ignore all the order’s you had been given once you had received the serum to save your friend. Endangering the life of my dad and Peggy Carter in the process. How did you know that you weren’t ruining some other missions? You had been given a little bit of field training but single tactical training. I know that because I’ve heard all the stories from my dad and aunt Peggy.’ 

Steve wanted to object but it seemed like he couldn’t find any words.

‘You asked me what I am without the suit? Remember the first word I used to describe myself. Genius. If you remove the suit, I can just build a new one or another weapon. I built that suit in Afganistan while I was held hostage and was being tortured. I had already been declared dead, no one came to save me. If I can save myself in such a situation, do you really think I can’t survive it if you take it away? Everything special about you came out of a bottle, it cured your illnesses, it gave you super strength and so much more. All you had to do was being picked. You didn’t do anything for it. So if you ask me what I am without me suit, I can just return the question. Where would you be without the serum and shield that had been made for you?’ 

Now Steve did look like he had been punched in the gut.

‘Think about that the next time you call me privileged. I got kidnapped and tortured throughout my entire youth and built my own legacy upon that of my father. Within two generations our family climbed to the top and that didn’t happen because of the generosity of others. You have the fact that you’re a hero to thank to basically everyone but yourself. Now, I believe we have a world to save.’

There was so much more Tony still wanted to say, but hey, it meant more for the next time. Tony knew there would be a next time. If there was one thing he had picked up from all the stories was how pigheaded his father’s hero had been.

Of course, neither Howard or Peggy had ever said anything negative about Steve, but it had been easy to hear what neither of them had even admitted to themselves. Steve Rogers was nothing if not overconfident in what he was capable of.

**Author's Note:**

> Again: I enabled comment moderation due to the influx of team cap fans who feel the need to ignore the multiple 'Not team cap' warnings and still read this and then feel the need to spam in the comments.  
> (Hint, those comments are Endgame spoilers.)  
> Because of that reason, I also disabled anonymous commenting, sorry for the inconvenience for the people that actually like this fic.


End file.
